1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to support pads made from corrugated paperboard or similar sheet-like material which are in the nature of pellets or skids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heavy appliances are presently shipped on wooden skids which may be bolted to the bottom of the appliance. In addition to reduced cost, wooden pallets may be replaced with this pad ude to revised "squeezer-type" handling equipment which is used in warehousing. This pad costs less not only because of the material but because it can be set up and glued on automatic equipment reducing labor charges.